memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Waking Moments (episode)
The crew begins to experience vivid nightmares, all containing the same mysterious alien. Summary Teaser The senior staff are asleep. They are each having their own separate dreams but in those dreams, something unpleasant happens. During Lieutenant jg Tom Paris' dream, he is flying a shuttle when suddenly it begins to malfunction and he flies into a planet; Lt. Commander Tuvok forgets his uniform and arrives at the bridge naked; Captain Kathryn Janeway discovers that the crew are dead because she didn't get them home in time; Ensign Harry Kim dreams that Seven of Nine awkwardly and uncomfortably tries to seduce him in a Jefferies tube. The dreams, however, all have one thing in common: a mysterious alien who appears shortly before they all wake up. Act One Lt. jg B'Elanna Torres arrives at Paris' quarters upset that he missed the breakfast date they had made. Paris apologizes, telling her that he didn't sleep well and they re-schedule their date. Paris goes to the mess hall to get a cup of coffee. Neelix begins to pour him the coffee but pours him a cup of cooking oil instead. Neelix apologizes and says that he has had a rough night. Paris then arrives late on the bridge but finds out that Janeway is late also. She and Commander Chakotay each explain that they had a nightmare the night before. Chakotay explains that he was deer hunting with his father but while hunting, his father turned into a vicious-looking alien. Janeway is surprised and says that she had an alien in her dream as well. Paris interrupts and comments about an alien in his dream. Janeway asks Tuvok if he had an alien in his dream. He did as well. Concerned Janeway calls the senior staff together but Harry Kim is still asleep. Janeway and Tuvok go to Kim's quarters to wake him. Janeway knocks on the door and signals the door bell but there is no response. Tuvok uses a security clearance to enter the room and they find Kim asleep. They cannot wake him up and decide to bring him to sickbay. After bringing him to sickbay, The Doctor explains that Kim and several other crew members are in a hyper-REM state. He cannot wake them, even with direct cortical stimulation. The Doctor advises that everyone avoid going to sleep for the time being. In the briefing room, Torres, Chakotay, Janeway, Paris and Seven of Nine are each describing the alien in their dreams. They attempt to make a computer-generated image of him on the observation lounge viewscreen. Eventually, they arrive at the picture they want and Seven states that the Borg have never encountered this species before. They cannot find any starships in sensor range or any trace of alien life with their sensors. Chakotay suggests that they use their dreams to make contact with the alien. He suggests a technique called lucid dreaming in which the dreamer takes complete control of his or her dream so that they can do whatever they want. He tells the senior staff that he can use the same techniques he uses during a vision quest to enter a lucid dream. He will remember an object, in this case Earth's full moon, which will remind him that he is still dreaming. If he taps the back of his hand three times, he can wake up. In sickbay, The Doctor is ready for Chakotay to go to sleep. Chakotay begins using the same words and devices he uses for a vision quest. Suddenly he is asleep and in his dream, he is holding a spear and is deer hunting through the corridors of the . When the deer enters the mess hall, he sees the full moon outside the window and realizes he's dreaming. He now has complete control. A few seconds later, he sees the deer again but it transforms into the alien. The two men fight and the alien is beaten. The alien is surprised that Chakotay can control his dream. Chakotay forces the alien to tell him how the other crew members can wake up. The alien tells him that once they passed their space, they will awake. Chakotay taps his hand three times and is instantly awake in sickbay. Act Two He heads to the bridge with Janeway and they begin moving out of the alien territory. After they are out of it, the other crew members, including Kim, wake up. Interestingly, Seven of Nine asks Kim to join her in the same Jefferies tube that he had dreamed about being with her but this time he gives her an excuse to stall for time. Suddenly, the ship is under attack by the same alien responsible for the dreams. The crew of Voyager realize that they had been led into a trap. The aliens surround Voyager with a dampening field and they suffer a complete power drain. A squad of aliens beam aboard and escort the crew to the cargo bay. There, Janeway decides that they should make a diversion so that someone can access a Jefferies tube and retake the ship. Seven of Nine punches Kim and explains quietly that she is making a diversion. She shouts that it is his fault that the Voyager is taken over. Janeway pretends to handle it while Torres and Chakotay access a Jefferies tube. While accessing manual control, Chakotay suddenly sees the full moon on the control panel - realizing that he must still be dreaming and that he, in fact, never woke up the first time around. The aliens try to restrain Chakotay but he taps the back of his hand three times and instantly is awake in the real sickbay. Finally really awake, The Doctor explains that Chakotay has been asleep for nearly two days and the rest of the crew has fallen asleep one-by-one, leaving only Chakotay and The Doctor awake. Based on readings The Doctor took, they conclude that all of the crew are sharing the same dream. Act Three In the dream, the senior officers are speculating about what is really going on becuase Chakotay has strangely disappeared. They assume that maybe he was right and that they are all dreaming. Janeway says that they should still treat this like it is an alien invasion, so she, Torres and Tuvok eventually make their way through a Jefferies tube and into main engineering. Torres tries to shut down the dampening field but the warp core suddenly turns on. The computer then warns that a warp core breach will occur in sixty seconds. The core cannot be ejected so they surround engineering with a containment field and evacuate. Janeway hesitates and orders Tuvok and Torres to go out while she stays in. When the breach occurs, the ship shakes but is not destroyed. Janeway comes out of engineering a few seconds later and concludes that they are definitely still dreaming. Janeway suddenly appears on the bridge with Chakotay and explains that she woke up the same way he did. The crew gradually begins to wake up. They set a course away from the alien space but then Chakotay sees the full moon on the viewscreen again. He tries to wake up but cannot, when he goes to sickbay The Doctor says that he is paranoid and sedates him. Just then, Chakotay wakes up on the bridge. The Doctor says that he fell asleep again and that he had to inject him with a powerful compound to wake him up. When they scan for a certain neurogenic field, they are finally able to locate the exact location of the aliens. The Doctor sends him down to the alien's planet with a hypospray to keep him awake. In the dream world Janeway, Tuvok and Torres cannot wake themselves but they know that they are dreaming and are thus in complete control. They grab phaser rifles and come across the aliens near the cargo bay. The aliens try to shoot them but they cannot be harmed. Janeway orders everyone to stay in control of the dream but the aliens threaten that they will slowly waste away because they are not getting nutrition or muscle stimulation in the waking world. Meanwhile, Chakotay is on the planet and cannot disable the field that is making the crew sleep. He finds a whole population of sleeping aliens, all who seem to be in a dreaming state. He begins to have trouble concentrating and is about to inject himself when he decides to inject one of the aliens instead because they look weak. He orders The Doctor to target that chamber with a photon torpedo and destroy it if he does not hear from Chakotay in five minutes. Chakotay wakes one of the aliens and orders him to turn off the field or he will start shooting but just then he falls asleep and enters the dream. There, he tells the aliens that they will all be killed if they do not stop this dream immediately. :"Chief medical officer's log, stardate 51471.3. With the neurogenic field neutralized, I've been successful in reviving the entire crew. Unfortunately, the experience has produced a troubling side effect for many of them – acute insomnia." The Doctor is able to successfully revive all the crew members after the aliens deactivate the field, however now everyone has become an insomniac. After Chakotay, Paris, Kim, Tuvok and Neelix are up early in the morning in the mess hall, Chakotay suggests that Neelix start breakfast. Memorable Quotes "It appears, that in my haste to report to the bridge, I neglected to put on my uniform." : - Tuvok, after reporting to the bridge naked during a dream. "Neelix, did you have a rough night or something?" "Why do you ask?" "Because you just poured me a nice hot steaming cup of cooking oil." : - Tom Paris and Neelix "Resistance is futile." : - Seven of Nine, seconds before kissing Harry Kim rather forcibly in his dream "Tell me more about your dream. Where exactly did you see the alien?" "As a matter of fact, it was here in the turbolift." "What happened?" "The alien simply stared at me, as if scrutinizing my appearance." "That's what happened in my dream. What did you do?" "I returned to my quarters." "Did the alien follow you?" expression becomes unsettled "He did." "And then?" sounding in his voice "He watched me." "Doing what?" Hesitating "Getting dressed." a double take "Getting dressed?" "Yes." at Tuvok rather oddly "I don't suppose I should ask why you were undressed?" "I would prefer that you didn't." : - Janeway and Tuvok, talking about Tuvok's dream in the turbolift "Either I've become impervious to antimatter explosions, or we're still dreaming." : - Janeway, in the shared dream after a warp core breach "I wonder what a Vulcan nightmare would be like." "Alone, exiled on a planet, where the only form of communication is laughter." "Oh, come on, Tuvok." "I won't dignify this Inquisition with a response." : - B'Elanna Torres and Neelix, poking fun at Tuvok's "Vulcan dreams" "And the next thing I knew I was being boiled alive in a pot of my own leola root stew." "Talk about a nightmare!" "Well, it was perfectly seasoned." : - Neelix and B'Elanna Torres "A-koo-chee-moya. Far from the sacred places of my grandfathers, far from the bones of my people, I seek to sleep to meet the one who has visited us in our dreams. ''" : - '''Chakotay' , before he falls into a lucid dream "Sometimes First Contact is last contact." : - Janeway to Chakotay "Congratulations, Commander. You're awake." : - The Doctor to Chakotay "As Captain, you should not be taking risks with your life." "I'm touched by your concern, Tuvok." : - Tuvok and Janeway, after yet another one of Janeway's foolish stunts in what turns out to be a shared dream Background Information *In this episode, Roxann Dawson first started wearing an over-jacket on her uniform, with tools in her top pocket, as a disguise for her pregnancy. This wasn't the first time the costume department used this trick, as Gates McFadden wore a large lab coat during her pregnancy throughout TNG's fourth season. Dawson's pregnancy would, however, be written into the two-part episode . *Chakotay visualizes the moon in its pre-colonized state. In the previously released movie , Commander Riker states that the moon appears quite different in the 24th century than in the 21st century. *This is the last episode of the series (and of Star Trek) to be directed by Alexander Singer. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 4.7, catalogue number VHR 4628, . *As part of the VOY Season 4 DVD collection. Links and references Guest Star *Mark Colson as a Dream alien Co-Stars *Jennifer Grundy as an ensign *Majel Barrett as the computer voice Uncredited Co-Stars *David Keith Anderson as Ashmore * Richard Bishop as an operations division officer *Stuart Coleman as a Dream alien *Marvin deBaca as Timothy Lang *Tarik Ergin as Ayala *Kerry Hoyt as Fitzpatrick *Adrian Tafoya as a Dream alien References 2374; 47; animazine; Blain; [[chief medical officer's log, USS Voyager|chief medical officer's log, USS Voyager]]; Chile; coffee; cooking oil; deer; defense procedure omega; dream; dream species; Foster; isolation door; Jefferies tube; Kolopak; leola root; lucid dream; Luna; neurogenic field; nudity; phaser rifle; shuttle; sickbay; skiing; spring; Swift; warp core breach; Wildman, Samantha; spear External link * |next= }} de:Wache Momente es:Waking Moments nl:Waking Moments Category:VOY episodes